It is desirable to form a fluid-tight seal between two pipe sections, including piping typically used for drainage, sanitary sewer applications, and water collecting on the surface and in the ground of agricultural, residential, and commercial properties. Historically, clay tile was used to achieve a desired drainage level. Clay tile is typically constructed in one or two foot sections and possesses many inherent deficiencies, such as, susceptibility to cracking, labor-intensive installation in placement of the sections in close proximity, and the significant amount of weight associated with each section.
The above deficiencies identified with clay tile are likely a cause for the more recent creation and popularity of using corrugated plastic piping (typically formed from polyethylene) for various drainage applications. The corrugations in the piping provide both strength and flexibility, allowing single continuous sections to extend in excess of one-hundred feet before connecting to a mating pipe section.
It is desirable to form a fluid-tight seal between the mating corrugated pipe sections. In order to form the mating connection, special geometrical construct is typically required at the ends of the pipe sections to be joined. The typical geometrical construction of the sections includes one of the two ends of the pipe having an end formation for insertion, typically referred to as a spigot. A pipe receiving end formation for receiving the spigot end of a pipe is typically, referred to as a bell is designed to have an inner diameter greater than the outer diameter of the spigot, such that the spigot is inserted into the bell to form the fluid-tight seal.
It is not uncommon to place an elastomeric gasket around the outer diameter of the spigot that contacts the inner diameter of the bell, providing the fluid tight sealing connection as discussed further in U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,905 that issued Dec. 30, 2008 entitled PERMANENTLY LUBRICATED FILM GASKET AND METHOD OF MANUFACTURE assigned to SpringSeal Inc. of Streetsboro, Ohio, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference for all purposes. Typically, a clamping device such as a hose clamp is positioned and secured over the bell between gasket and opening end of the bell to assist in forming the fluid-tight seal.
A large friction force is typically encountered when the spigot, having an elastomeric gasket is inserted into the bell. As the spigot is being inserted, the gasket is at times pulled from its position by the large frictional force. Additionally, the bell or outer pipe of the mating pipe sections has a tendency to deflect away from the elastomeric gasket during insertion. The deflected area of the outer pipe or bell is often disposed to leaks and is further weakened with its exposure to fluid and/or fluid pressure.